Blindly Searching
by Not-Completely-Insane
Summary: Another Kai abuse story...I'm really horrible with summeries...Kai is blinded by his father. He endures abuse until one day he gets lost and meets Rei...rated M for later chapters...actually the next chapter...
1. Chapter 1

Uhh...Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything in this so...yeah...enjoy? First story...tee hee!!

* * *

Kai stared blankly at the man in front of him. In truth he couldn't actually see him, but to any other fool he was staring. His once bright red eyes had dulled to an ugly rust color, much like dried blood. and his once fair skin was bruised.

"What do you see Kai?" the man asked, a smirk present on his face.

"A handsome man who I wish to sleep with father." Kai said the words that had been drilled into his head since he was 8. The words had come easily at first until his father had blinded him. Then the words came naturally.

The man smirked again and began walking, chuckling softly to himself as short but frantic steps followed him. He glanced behind him at Kai, instant satisfaction filling him as he watched the boy struggled to follow him.

"F-father." Kai called helplessly, trying to locate the older man.

Alexander didn't answer. He watched quietly as his son stopped walking and began looking around, fear clear in his blind eyes.

"Father!" Kai screamed, not caring who heard him. He was scared and didn't know where he was.

"Are you ok?" Kai spun towards the voice, eager to find anyone who could help.

"I-I can't...I can't find my father." Kai said softly, hoping that by just saying that simple sentence would solve his problems.

"Alright, calm down. We'll find him." the voice said, trying to reassure him.

Kai nodded as he looked at the ground. "Who are you?"

"My name is Rei." the voice answered, lightly taking his hand. "What's your name and what does your dad look like?"

"I-I'm Kai..and he's...he's uh..." Kai bit his lip. He hadn't actually seen his father for 3 years.

"He's mine." Kai turned towards the familiar sound of his father's voice. "Thank you for finding him."

Rei looked up at the man and smiled. "You're welcome." He turned his attention to Kai. "And you be careful." he said as he kissed Kai's cheek. "See you later."

Kai blushed and touched his cheek as he stares at the last place he had heard Rei's voice. He had never been kissed before. It felt...nice. He yelped and fell back as he felt an unexpected blow to his face.

"Knock it off." Alexander growled, glaring down at Kai.

Kai nodded and turned his eyes downward as he stood up. "I-I'm s-sorry father." Kai apologized, fisting his hands in Alexander's shirt.

"You better be." Alexander replied as he began walking, chuckling as Kai stumbled to follow him. He frowned as he saw the dazed look in his son's sightless eyes. That look suggested he was in love. This Rei person was going to be a problem.

---

They walked inside as they arrived home, Alexander instantly leaving Kai by himself as he made his way to his own room.

"I expect to see you in here in an hour." Alexander said, casting a glance at Kai as he walked into his room.

Kai merely nodded. He didn't know if Alexander was looking his way or not, but at the moment he didn't care. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Like, for example, finding the stairs and then his bedroom.

Kai bit his lip as he groped along the wall, frowning as he felt a few pictures hanging loosely on nails. If he wasn't careful he;d knock them off. His eyes widened as he touched a particularly big frame, knocking it off the wall and sending it crashing to the floor. The sound of shattering glass echoed through the hall as Kai's breath caught in his throat as he dropped to his knees to pick up the glass.

"What was that you damn fuck up?!" Kai closed his eyes tightly as he heard his father's angry voice.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Kai stuttered, wincing as his father's palm connected with his face. "I'm s-sorry father, I d-didn't mean t-to!"

"Just shut up!" Alexander screamed.

Kai tried to stand but a kick to the ribs stopped him. Tears came to his eyes as he coughed up blood, the taste of the liquid filling his mouth. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. If he did it would just result in more punishment.

"Get up!" he father ordered with an angry growl.

Kai nodded and, coughing one last time, forced himself up. He turned his blind gaze to his father as he wiped the blood from his mouth. If he could see he would know what to expect, but if he could see he would've cried from the look of pure hatred his father was giving him.

"Get your ass to your room." Alexander ordered, pushing Kai as he spoke.

"I don't know where it is!: Kai cried desperately, trying to force himself back on his feet.

He yelped as he was suddenly jerked up by his hair and slammed face first into the wall. He felt the tears falling from his eyes and desperately tried to wipe them away before his father noticed.

"You better find it you pathetic son of a bitch." he snarled as he pushed him forward. "You have 5 minutes."

Kai sniffled as he listened to his father storm off. 5 minutes wasn't enough time to even begin to try to find his room.

Biting his lip, he started his search for his room.

---

Kai sighed as he heard the grandfather clock chime the hour. He had heard the song of the clock four times now. Why hadn't his father said something? Why hadn't he done anything? Kai worried his lip as he stumbled along down the hall like he had been doing for hours.

---

Alexander smirked as he watched his son trip and stumble down the hall. He couldn't wait for Kai to finally make it to his bedroom. Sure he was having fun just watching the boy frantically search for his room, but he knew he'd get much more enjoyment beating his son unconscious.  
He followed silently behind Kai, resisting the urge to laugh aloud when Kai tripped, or ran into a wall or locked door. Once he almost fell down the stairs. Alexander had been so tempted to push him.  
His eye twitched in rage as Kai punched the wall and sank to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't give up now. It was no fun that way.

"I know you're there." the sound of his son's voice startled Alexander. "Please, I'm sorry. I'm lost. I don't know where I am. I'm so, so sorry. Please father. Help me." Alexander had never heard his sound sound so pathetic. Not when he was first beaten, not when he was first raped, not even when he had first been sold to a stranger. His anger melted away as Kai turned to face him, tears streaming down his face.

"Daddy please!" Kai begged, fisting his hands against the wood floor. Alexander took a step back. Kai hadn't called him daddy since he was 2.

"I'm sorry daddy! I'm begging you! Please help! I'm scared." He bowed his head, his small frame shaking with suppressed sobs. "I'm so scared...I'm begging...please...I'm so scared..." Alexander watched as his son broke down. He merely stood by as Kai wrapped his arms around himself and sobbed. It had been so long since he had seen his son cry like this. Shaking his head, he turned his back to Kai and walked off towards his own room, leaving Kai screaming for him to come back.

* * *

ok...there was the first chapter...please don't expect a really fast update...please? I will update though!! Don't worry!! But please review? I'd really like to know what I can improve on or what you like about the story!! Thanks!!

Luvs, Razor


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the reviews!! They make me feel loved!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...I just own Alexander...

Warning: Rape...pretty much the WHOLE chapter...

Enjoy

* * *

Kai sighed as he groped around his room for his brush. He wanted to take a shower, but that was out of the question. He didn't know where the bathroom was from here and it would take much to long to try and find it.

He smiled as his hand slid over the brush. He carefully picked it up, not wanting to accidentally drop it and lose it, and ran it through his hair. He felt so much better as he brushed through the knots in his two-toned hair. It felt much softer after he finished and he placed the brush back down on the desk in the same place so hopefully he could find it again later.

Kai then made his way slowly to his dresser. He couldn't take a shower, but he could still get changed. He opened the drawer and grabbed a pair of boxers, pants, and a shirt, all of which he hoped match. He then turned and walked towards his bed, praying to the god he didn't believe in that he wouldn't trip over something and lose the clothes he had gotten.

He smiled as he felt the softness of his bed against his legs as he ran into the side of it. He laid his clothes on the bed and began undressing, making sure to always touch the bed so he wouldn't lose it. He closed his eyes as the coldness of the room hit his bare skin. Shivering, he grabbed his boxers.

He gasped as he felt two ice cold hands run across his chest and stomach, He breath hitched as he felt the hands go lower, sliding along his length and thighs.

"F-fath--" Kai started before he was cut off.

"Shh...Kai, keep your mouth shut." Alexander said in his ear, nipping the small appendage and causing Kai to shiver. "Let me enjoy this."  
Kai bit his lip as his father laid him down on the bed. He fisted his hands in Alexander's shirt, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Relax." Alexander said, a smirk on his lips as he kissed Kai's jaw. "It'll hurt a lot less."

Kai felt the tears slowly fall down his cheeks. He closed his eyes as his father licked the tears away.

"It's alright Kai." Alexander chuckled as he groped between Kai's legs. "You were born for this."

Kai tried to stop crying as his father spread his legs and slipped a finger inside of him. Kai gasped and tried to jerk away but Alexander held his hips still.

"Kai, stop." Alexander ordered, his voice soft but mocking. "I'd hate to have to hurt you."

Kai whimpered softly as his father slid in another finger. Alexander moved his fingers in a scissor like motion, smirking as Kai tried to suppress a moan as he was stretched.

"Do you like this Kai?" Alexander purred in his son's ear.

"N--" Kai bit his lip and nodded. He hated this but if he said that Alexander would just make it worse for him

"Good." Alexander whispered before pulling his fingers out and thrusting hard into Kai.

Kai's eyes widened as his body instantly rejected Alexander. He screamed as his father forced himself deeper into him, ripping him apart from the inside.

"Damn Kai." Alexander moaned, biting along his collar and neck. "You're so tight."

Kai whimpered as Alexander pinned his arms above his head and spread his legs wider. He thrust deeper until he hit that small bundle of nerves. If Kai could've seen, white would've flashed before his eyes.

Alexander groaned as he pounded into the boy beneath him, loving the sounds of pain coming from him. With one final thrust he came, closely followed by Kai.

"See?" Alexander said, a smirk plastered to his face. "You did like it."

Kai sat up and ran his fingers through the fluids on his chest and stomach. He felt disgusted when his father pushed him back down and licked the cum off of his skin. Alexander didn't stop there however. He softly bit along Kai's waist, smirking as Kai bucked his hips.

F-father!" Kai gasped, arching against the older man and fisting his hands against Alexander's shoulders. "S-stop! Please!"

Alexander chuckled as he listened to his son's begging. He glanced up at the boy's pitiful look before licking his hardened length. He growled as Kai pushed against his shoulders and closed his legs tightly.

"Fine." Alexander said as he stood up off of the bed. "I'll just use these."

Kai frowned as he felt his father stand off of the bed. He listened to the man walk away a few steps before opening a drawer. Kai whimpered as he heard the all to familiar clink of handcuffs.

"Father no! Please!" Kai pleaded, sitting up in the bed and backing away from him. He yelped as he fell off of the bed. He whimpered as his father picked him up and put him on the bed, cuffing his wrists to the backboard.

"Keep crying." Alexander whispered, kissing the tears from his cheeks. "It just makes it more enjoyable."

Kai closed his eyes and turned his head away as he felt Alexander get back between his legs. He gasped as he felt his father's mouth on his length. Alexander smirked and sucked hard, running his tongue over the tip.

"Fa...ther..." Kai gasped breathlessly as he tried to move his hips away.

Alexander held his hips down and sucked harder as he deep throated the boy.

"Father!: Kai screamed as he came.

Alexander swallowed and sat up, wiping the thin stream of cum from his chin.

"That was fun Kai." he said as he kissed the boy's lips softly. "I'll be back later to let you go."

Kai listened to his father leave the room. He felt so disgusting. He didn't want to be a whore, much less his father's. He sighed softly and closed his eyes. He might as well try to get some sleep. He'd be there for a few hours after all...if he was lucky.

* * *

short...I know...that's what I said...but it ok right? Good? Bad? Ridiculous? Questions? Tell me. Love to hear them

Luvs, Razor


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and I never will...I do own Alexander

Only 2 reviews? Man...my confidence went down...like this...nnnEEEEERRRRMmmmm...up then down...(notice the letter changes and...know what? Who cares...) thanks for the reviews!! I'm glad people are still reading this story!!

Enjoy!!

* * *

_He was floating, drifting alone in the vast darkness of his mind. He couldn't move, couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't talk, couldn't feel, and he was totally and completely alone._

_'Why?' he asked, or at least he thought he did. he couldn't hear his voice._

_suddenly he fell. silently he screamed as he came crashing through the air. finally, finally he heard the sound of the air passing by, heard his voice as it began to work, and he screamed. He flailed his arms and legs wildly, hoping he could grab something to stop his fatal descent._

_He landed on the ground, He laid there for a few seconds before he sat up and looked around. Nothing. Nothing but darkness. He sniffled as he cast his blind gaze to the ground. It wasn't fair. He was so lost, so confused, and so afraid._

_"Hey."_

_He jumped as he heard the voice. He stood up and looked around frantically, frowning as he saw no one._

_"Kai, it's ok."_

_Kai closed and shielded his eyes as a blinding light broke out around him. He squinted as he tried to see into the light._

_"Kai, come here."_

_Kai nodded as he made his way towards the light. He walked slowly, cautiously, as he kept going, hoping this wouldn't turn out wrong._

_"Who...are you?" Kai asked hesitantly, not trusting his voice, as he saw the silhouette of the mysterious voice._

_"You don't remember me?"_

_Kai frowned at the sadness in the voice. He didn't mean to do anything wrong, but he couldn't help that he couldn't remember._

_"I-I'm sor--" Kai started before a pair of soft lips cut him off._

_"It's ok." the voice said against his mouth. "I'm not mad."_

_Kai nodded as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pulling the other closer and deeper into the kiss._

_He pulled away slightly and looked at the person before him. It was a boy, although he looked slightly feminine. He had beautiful amber eyes, long raven hair, tan skin kissed by the sun, and a gorgeous smile. He admired the boy. He had never seen him before, but he felt familiar._

_"Do I..." he started as he stepped closer to him._

_The boy just smiled and nodded._

_"Remember? I'm--"_

Kai's eyes snapped open as the air was knocked out of him.

"You lazy son of a bitch!" Alexander screamed as he punched Kai again.

"F..." Kai closed his eyes tightly as he tried to breathe. He tried to cover his stomach but couldn't as his hands were still cuffed to the posts.

"What the hell?!" Alexander went on in again. "Don you want to stay chained to the bed?! Do you want me to bring others to sleep with you?! Is that it?! Will that keep you awake?!"

"I-I'm s-sorry father!" Kai cried. "Please don't! I didn't mean to!"

Alexander backhanded him. "Just shut up!"

Kai bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes tighter. He didn't want to be hit anymore but he could smell the alcohol on his father's breath. He was always so much angrier, so much more uncontrollable when he was drunk.

"God dammit you piss me off!" Alexander continued as he climbed on the bed and sat on Kai's waist., punching him with every word. "Why are you such a fuck up?!"  
Kai flinched as he listened to his father's words. His head went with every hit, but the emotional abuse was hitting him harder. He swallowed the blood in his mouth and let the man strike him with his fists and words.

When he finally stopped, Kai was unconscious. His lip was busted, his face was covered in bruises, his breathing was shallowed, and he probably wouldn't wake up for hours.

Climbing off of him, Alexander unlocked the cuffs before walking out of the room.

---

"Rei!" Kai screamed as he awoke, panting as he quickly sat up.

He covered his eyes with his hands as he thought about the dream he had been violently awakened from before. He looked up, his blind gaze staring blankly at the wall, an touched his lips softly. It was almost like he could feel Rei's lips against his own. He felt the tears well in his eyes and, quickly brushing them away, stood up.

"I...I need to find him." Kai whispered to himself. "I need him."

Kai slowly stood up from the and made his to his dresser. He grabbed his clothes and quickly put them on. Feeling more secure being covered, he searched for his door and, finding it, opened it.

The easy part was over. Now for the hard part: finding the front door without his father finding him. It sounded easier than it actually was. He groped along the wall until he found the opening for the hall. If Kai remembered correctly, it was the main hall.

He followed the hall, passing by useless doors filled with useless things, until he found the staircase. He listened for any sign of his father that he could hear. Finding none, he made his way carefully down stairs.

After what felt like hours he reached the bottom. He felt for the wall and followed it.

Kai gasped as he heard footsteps. He held his breath as they got closer and closer. He started to panic. If he was caught his father would watch him 24/7. He couldn't have that! He'd never get away! He'd have no hope what so ever of finding Rei! He grabbed along the wall, eager to find a door way or hall way, anything that would help hide him.

He almost yelped as he fell through an open door way. He quickly, but quietly, shut the door. He closed his eyes and covered his mouth with his hands, not wanting to accidentally make a sound. He listened to the foot steps pass the door without pausing. He waited a few more moments before pressing his ear to the door. When he heard nothing, he turned the door knob to open the door. Panic raced through him as he heard a voice on the other side of the door.

"To what do we owe this surprise invitation Alexander?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"It just so happens to be my son's birthday." Alexander replied. "Why don't you put your coat in the closet?"

Kai's eyes widened as he felt someone grab the knob from the other side and try to turn it. Kai bit his lip and held the knob tightly with both hands. Adrenaline rushed through him as the person on the other side pulled harder.

"The door appears to be locked." the unknown man said as he finally gave up.

"Here. Let me go get the key." Kai heard his father say. He had to hide.

He felt behind him and smiled with relief as he felt the coats and other items hidden away in boxes. He stepped to the corner and pulled some of the boxes in front of him to hide his legs. Then he reached out blindly and grabbed a few coats to pull in front of him to hide his top half. Hopefully they wouldn't look for anything.

Kai held his breath as he heard the key in the lock. he fisted his hands as the door was open. Light flooded into the room although Kai couldn't tell. He didn't dare make any noise even as the door was closed. He was too afraid of being discovered.

---

Men laughed in the spacious living room as they drank wine from their glasses and talked about their businesses.

"...and I told that wench to either take it or leave it!"

Laughing commenced after the man's story. Alexander merely stood to the side as he let the men drink. They disgusted him. All they cared about was money. Money and women. They acted as if there was nothing else in life that mattered.

"Hiwatari!" he looked up as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

Yes Mitchellson?" Alexander replied, a soft but fake smile on his lips.

Where's your whore of a son?"

Alexander smiled as he rook a sip of wine and pushed off of the wall.

"Hold on." he said, setting his glass down. "I'll go get him."

* * *

Ok...that was my longest chapter yet...hope you enjoyed!! Please review!! I'd like to know if you liked it!! No reviews mean I think you hate it!!

Also I want to know...should Kai be found? or should he get away? God know's I love beating him even though he's my favorite...but it's up to you all!! So please review!! Please?? I need them to write the next chapter!!! *puppy face*


End file.
